


Chance Meeting

by Missmusiclover573



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmusiclover573/pseuds/Missmusiclover573





	Chance Meeting

Beacon Hills was quiet at 2:30am as Stiles Stilinski drove home from a long nght of video games at Scott McCall's house. It was midsummer break and the best friends took advantage of the lack of school. Unfortunately, Stiles was unable to stay the night as Scott and his mum had to leave for a family gathering the next day and Melissa McCall couldn't sleep when the boys were playing video games.

Stiles was about half a mile from home, when the Jeep begun to stutter and groan, before finally breaking down.

"Shit." Stiles grumbled, trying to get his Jeep to restart, unaware of the dark figure walking over to him. "Come on." He muttered. He continued for few minutes before giving up and pulling out his phone. He was preparing to call for help, when a man, fully dressed in black and wearing a leather jacket, knocked on his window.

Stiles, startled, let out a scream and jumped, practically into the passenger side seat, flailing his limbs like an octopus. Derek couldn't help but laugh at this hyperactive teenage boy, flailing about like a spazz. This, however just made Stiles think that this tall, dark and handsome stranger was a crazy pychopath who was planning to kill him. Stiles locked the door, staring at the handsome, but creepy, stranger warily.

After a moment, Stiles realised that the stangers laugh wasn't an 'I'm a crazy pychopath who's going to kill you' laugh, but an 'Oh my god, you're such an idiot' laugh. Stiles' scared expression turned into an annoyed scowl. Glaring at the man, Stiles unlocked the drivers side door and swung it open, full force, hit the man with it, then slammed it shut again.

Derek stopped laughing and glared as Stiles rolled down the window. "Whoever you are, you better not try anything! My dad's the Sheriff and my death will be avenged!!" Stiles bellowed at the top of his lungs, hoping to intimidate the male. He did not succeed.

Derek rolled his eyes and stated; "I was gonna offer to help you, spaz. But now.." Then started walk away. Stiles panicked, and without thiking jumped out of the Jeep, and chased after Derek.

Stiles jumped on the unexpecting Derek's back while yelling "Nononononno, please help me!"

"Holy fu- Get off!" Derek yells, trying to shake the lanky boy off of him. "I'll take you home if you just get off of me!"

"Thank you!!" Stiles squealed (In a manly way of course.) and slipped off of Dereks back. "So.. Where's your car?"

"This way." Derek mumbles, walking off towards his car.

"Just a sec, I need to grab my bag!" Stiles informd him, running back to his jeep. Once he'd gotten his bag, phone and keys, he locked the jeep and walked over to Derek, who was casually leaning against a sleek black Camero. "Woah, nice car dude!"

"Don't call me dude!" Derek scowled, climbing into the car.

"Sheesh fine, don't be such a sourpuss, Derek. You are Derek right? Derek Hale?" Derek nodded, not too surprised that the boy knew who his was. The death of his family was a pretty big deal.

"Yes."

"I'm Stiles." Stiles informed him.

Derek nodded. "Where do you live?" Stiles immediatly gave him the address and Derek started driving.

"Shit, wait, no, how do I know you're not going to kill me? Or target my dad? Dammit! You know what, I-I don't need a ride anymore. I'm fine. You don't need to know my address! Crap, you already know it. Damn, um, can you forget it? Please. Shit, I totally just gave away my address away to a guy that is probably gonna brutally murder me! Dammit!" Stiles rambled, nerves increasing the more he spoke. His panic was clear, and he sound close to hyperventilating.

"I'm not going to murder you, you idiot!" Derek snapped, cutting the boy off mid ramble. He hoped that his own form of comforting would be enough to help. "Why would I bother asking your address? Or actually take you home? Or use a car that stands out so clearly in a town like this?"

It was then that Stiles realised that they were driving down his street. "Okay those are good points, but that doesn't mean that you aren't planning to come back with a less conspicuous vehicle later on and kill me and my dad in our sleep!"

"If I was going to kill anyone, why would I kill the sheriff and his son? That's a sure fire way to get my ass thrown in jail." Derek pointed out in annoyance, pulling up the car outside Stiles' house.

"Maybe you wanna go to prison, a lot of people do. They prefer it to the real world." Stiles commented.

"Even so, there's a lot of easier ways than murder." Derek stated, he folded his arms over his chest and shot Stiles a pointed look. Stiles, in turn, frowned slightly and conceded Derek's point.

"Good point. So you promise not to murder me or my dad?" Derek rolled his eyes at the boy, but responded anyway.

"Yes, Stiles, I promise not to murder you, or your dad."

"Good, because if you do, I'm so coming back to haunt your ass! Well, not your just your ass, your entire body, but not in a bad way, well, I guess a bad way because it'll be a revenge haunting. But not like a sexy way, not that you're not sexy, I mean, I don't think your sexy! Not that I think you're bad looking! I just mean- Oh look, my house, yay, I'm gioing to go now. To my house. Thanks for your help, really. I'll uh see you around, or not, y'know just... Bye!" Stiles rambled nervously and clambered out of the car, grabbing his bag and shutting the car door behind.

Derek watched in bewilderment as the lanky boy stumbled to his front door, managed to tangled his feet up in his bag strap, almost faceplanting the floor, before finally entering the house. Derek shook his head and drove back to his hotel, trying to push the boy out of his mind.

-Teen Wolf-Sterek-Teen Wolf-Sterek-

For some reason, Derek just couldn't get Stiles out of his head. For two weeks he found himself thinking of the boy, keeping an eye for him on the street, listening for a call of his name. It wasn't until Derek entered the local coffee shop, that he saw him. Stiles was sat alone at a booth, laptop and sheets of paper in front of him on the table, along with a drink and a plate of curly fries.

'Please, for the love of God, tell me nobody was stupid enough to give this spaz coffee!' Was Derek's first thought when he noticed the boy. After recieving his drink, Derek realised there were no empty tables. After a moments hesitation, he approached Stiles' table.

"Stiles." He greeted with a nod of his head, the lack of warning cause Stiles to jump slightly. When he realised who was speaking to him, he smiled.

"Hey Derek." His eyes scanned the room and quickly realised why the older boy had approached him. "Do you wanna sit?"

"Thanks, what've you got there?" Derek asked curiously, sitting opposite Stiles.

"Just a project, curly fries and hot chocolate. What're you drinking?" He asked.

"Red Eye."

"Nice." Stiles commented. "I've always wanted to try one, but I've never gotten around to it." Stiles shrugged.

Derek simply nodded, then frowned. "A project? Aren't you on summer break?"

"Oh, it's not for school, It's a personal thing." Stiles shrugged, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Can I ask what it's about?"

"Wolves." Stiles stated, typing something on his laptop.

"Cool, I love wolves." Derek commented with a small grin on his face.

"You do?" Stiles asked in shock, staring at Derek with his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, they're my favourite animals." Stiles grinned at the response and the two talked for hours. About wolves at first, Derek giving Stiles information about them, then they some how moved on to sports, hobbies and many other topics, ordering drink after drink. The next thing they knew, a waitress walked over and told them that it was closing time. That's when they realised how dark it was outside. It was then 11pm and they had no idea.

As they each walked to their cars, Derek stopped Stiles. "Wait, hand me your phone." Stiles hestantly did as Derek said and waited. After a moment Derek handed it him back. "There's my number, call me sometime. I'd like to get to know you some more."

Stiles smilled and promised to call, before heading home with a smile on his face.

-Teen Wolf-Sterek-Teen Wolf-Sterek-

It was three days before Stiles got up the nerve to actually call Derek. Taking a calming breath, he pressed 'call' and raised then phone to his ear.

After three rings, Derek answered, sounding very annoyed. "Seriously, leave me the fuck alone! I'm staying here, deal with it! Back the fuck off!"

"D-Derek?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Stiles is that you?" Derek asked in confusion and worry.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Stiles bit his lip nervously.

"Yeah! I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else. I swear! I'm so sorrry." Derek apologised perfuously, causing Stiles to giggle.

"It's okay, I kinda figured that. Ex girlfriend?" Stiles asked, keeping his tone a little too casual.

"Ex-roommate." Derek corrected. "Besides, I, uh, I'm not into girls.." Derek trailed off nervously.

"Oh."

"Is that a problem? Beca-"

"No, no, I was just surprised. Besides, if I said I had a problem with it, I'd be a hypocrite." Stiles admitted. "Anyway, so I, uh, called to, uh, ask if maybe you wanted to hangout? Or something? Um, yeah, but i-if you're busy, or just don't want to, I understand." Stiles cringed at his own words, rubbing a hand over his buzz cut.

"Yeah sure, seven sound good?" Was Derek's reply and a beautiful smile lit up Stiles' face!

"Yeah, great? Where do you wanna meet?" Stiles asked.

"I'll pick you up." Derek stated, before his tone turned nervous. "Unless you don't want me too."

"No, that's perfect. You've already seen just how reliable my Jeep can be, and I can't get it in the shop until next week, so.." Stiles ran off with a small blush dusting his cheeks."

"Great. It's a date." Derek announced happily. "See you then, bye."

"Bye." A beep signalled the end of the call, and Stiles flopped backwards onto his bed, a huge smile on his face. "Date." He whispered before jumping up to get a shower and pick out what to wear.


End file.
